Eduardo Flamingo
|actor = Raúl Castillo }} Eduardo Flamingo 'is a psychopathic cannibal and hitman in Gotham City. Biography Flamingo was a hitman working for The Lady, and one of her best assassins. The Lady eventually fired him because of his cannibalistic and psychopathic personality. Eduardo was eating a man's ear, but he was called by the Lady and she told him that he was with her again, and assigned him to kill James Gordon. Flamingo then shot the man in the head, killing him. Flamingo arrived at the target's location and proved his skill by killing two entire police units by himself. Gordon appeared and the two had a violent fight. Flamingo started with the upper hand but he was soon subdued by Gordon who punched him repeatedly after he was in the ground, Gordon grabbed his pistol and aimed it at Flamingo's bleeding mouth. Gordon managed to control himself and decided to spare Flamingo's life, despite the hitman egging him on to commit murder. Officer Katherine Parks then brought Eduardo to the Gotham City Police Department lockup, but he dropped to the ground and proceeded to bite her in the neck. Parks died soon after, and Flamingo was subdued by the nearby officers. Alvarez later called Gordon to let him know what happened. Personality As one of Gotham City's most dangerous hitmen, Eduardo Flamingo shows no hesitation before killing another human being, nor does he feel any remorse afterwards. In fact, Flamingo is very passionate about murder, viewing it as an art form. A former member of the Lady's organization of professional assassins, Flamingo was willing to take killing much further than the other hitmen. Flamingo was eventually banned from the organization due to his cannibalistic tendencies, as he much enjoys consuming human flesh. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: As a professional assassin, Flamingo is shown to be a skilled fighter, holding his own in a fight with Jim Gordon. Due to his cannibalistic tendencies, Flamingo is more than willing to bite his intended victim during a fight, even ripping throats open with his teeth. *'Expert marksman/Firearms:' Flamingo is skilled in using handguns, being able to take out multiple cops on his own. *'High pain tolerance' Flamingo has a high tolerance for pain. When was punched by Gordon multiple time, he simply laughed and cackled and he still managed to kill Officer Parks while being struck with batons multiple times by GCPD officers. *'Torturer:' Flamingo is skilled at torturing his victims, cutting their body parts off with a knife while they are restrained. *'Weaponry:' Flamingo utilizes various weapons, including guns and chains. Equipment *'Handgun: '''Flamingo wields a semi-automatic hangun witth a pearl grip. *'Metal chain: 'Flamingo used a metal chain in his fight with Jim Gordon. *'Balisong: 'Flamingo used this knife to tourture one of his victims. Appearances Season 2 * Trivia * In DC Comics, Eduardo Flamingo is a supervillain known as the "Flamingo" who first appeared in ''Batman #666 (July 2007) and was created by writer Grant Morrison and artist Frank Quitely. * This is the first live-action incarnation of Eduardo Flamingo. References Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Antagonists